Ovivor: Ireland
|filminglocation=Killarney National Park, Ireland |seasonrun= |previousseason=''Venezuela'' |nextseason=''All-Stars'' }} Ovivor: Ireland is the sixth season of the second generation of Owenandheatherfan's roleplay series, which began on August 8th, 2015. You can find records of the first generation on this wiki. It ended with Bowser (Toadgamer80) defeating Kamek (Mister.. E.) in a close 4–3 jury vote. The two had been closely aligned throughout the game, but Bowser's relationships with some of the jury members (which, at times, were romantic) gave him the advantage. For some, Kamek was seen as a follower, who ultimately could not exit Bowser's shadow. For others, he was seen as dishonest for constantly going being Bowser's back to make failed moves. Bowser's control, ostentatious moves, and strong social skills culminated in his win. (Castaway List with real usernames). (/Character Rankings/ with color code). (/Transcript/ including timestamps). Production This season featured 14 all new castaways, the first season of the second generation to have that many, divided into two tribes of seven. The tribes for this season were (a harbour city on Ireland’s west coast), wearing green buffs, and (an industrial and port town in County Louth on the east coast of Ireland), sporting orange buffs. The two tribes then merged into the royal blue , named by Jacinta, which was Gaelic for "the Great Famine." The roleplay was originally slated to be on August 8th, 2015 as an All-Star season. Only twelve contestants who were on the main All-Star cast showed up, instead of an ideal fourteen. To give people more options for All-Stars, the season was quickly changed to an all-newbie cast marooned in Ireland. All-Stars was pushed back to sometime in the following months. The change proved to be quite beneficial, as reception to the season was largely positive. Despite having an expanded cast, it finished roughly around the same time as previous seasons, and was held in high regard for its fast schedule. Still, it was criticized for its rushed challenges, due to the last-minute change to a different location. However, the season was still held in high regard for its stellar cast and unpredictable blindsides. Twists *'Hidden Immunity Idols': There was a hidden idol placed in each tribe camp, which could be found by looking in the correct coordinates of an idol map. There was also an extra idol in the post-merge camp. *'Expanded cast': Unlike the first five seasons with twelve contestants divided into two tribes of six, this season featured fourteen contestants divided into two tribes of seven. *'Early merge': Unlike the first five seasons, the two tribes and merged with nine members instead of the usual eight or seven, the highest amount in a season thus far. *'Expanded jury': Unlike the first five seasons, with the final two facing a jury of five, this season featured a final two facing a jury of seven. Usually, as seen in Bali, Nova Scotia, and Venezuela, the first person voted off at the merge would not be part of the jury. Due to the expanded size this season, they were. *'Extra Vote': Given at the auction, a castaway would get the right to vote twice at any Tribal Council of their choosing, valid until the final five. It is at the voter's discretion whether they would throw this vote away, vote the same person twice, or vote another potential threat. *'Double Tribal Council': On night twelve, after someone had already been voted out, castaways were instructed to not exit and instead vote again. Individual immunity was not granted. Contestants The Game Voting Table Category:Seasons